I Think I've Gone Crazy
by Julie-Baka
Summary: Gaara randomly appears in my home! Dude...EPIC! This was written back in middle school, so it isn't very good.
1. Chapter 1

**I Think I've Gone Crazy…(1: This Can't Really Be Real!)**

*ring ring*"STOP CALLING THIS HOUSE!" I woke up to the song of my phone ringing for the 8th time tonight. "Who the heck keeps calling...it's 10:30 P.M., and if I don't get at least one hour of sleep tonight I'll probably kill some one in the morning! Sheesh! I just got to sleep and every thing!"*ring ring*"Grrrr…" I picked up the phone and made my voice a little sweeter so that they didn't know I was angry. "Hello…" "Hi! This is Marilynn, with the Funds For Illnesses Community!" Said a peppy voice. "Would you like to donate some money to help people in your area?" "Well, let's see….there is the fact that I'M ONLY TWELVE YEARS OLD!" I said a little angrier. "Then could you please get your parents?" Asked the annoying caller. "I'd love to, but I can't…" I said back. "Why is that?" She asked. "Well maybe it's because…IT'S 10:30 P.M. AND THEY'RE ASLEEP RIGHT NOW, SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP CALLING SO THAT I CAN GET SOME SLEEP TOO, AND THEN MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I WON'T HAVE TO PUT A POISONOUS SNAKE IN YOUR SHOE! SO GOOD NIGHT!" I slammed the phone down on the receiver and got back under the covers. Then I looked over at the foot of my bed to see my Gaara plushie staring right back at me. So I sat up and look at him.*sigh*"Do you think that was a little mean of me to just yell and slam the phone like that?" The plushie just looked at me with his never changing cold blank stare, he didn't nod, he didn't say any thing, he just stared.*sigh*"If only you were real. We might have some thing to talk about...but that will never happen. Like you, I'm alone in the world and I always will be..." My heart sank at the thought of my own pain. "Oh, well. Good night..." I picked up my Gaara plushie, hugged it, and then placed it on the side of the bed. Then I got back under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

I must have been asleep for a little while because when I woke up it was about 5:00 A.M. and it was still too early to wake up. Just then I fell some thing on my arm. I looked over to see...SAND! I instantly knew what was happening, either I was dreaming or my wish had come true. "Oh, shoot..." I was engulfed in sand and was floating right over my bed now. I looked around my room, trying desperately to figure out that it was a dream. Then my eyes rested on some thing in my room that was different, my Gaara plushie was gone, and there was another person in the room besides me! "Gaara..." I looked at him and a small smile grew across my face. Gaara glared at me. "Who are you? How do know my name?" The sand around me got tighter. I instantly thought of a plan. "I-it's a long story, and since you're about to cut my life short I can't tell you right now." I said quickly. The sand got even tighter. The plan didn't work. "Gaara, listen to me! I know your past! I know how much pain you feel! I know that you're sad and lonely! I know that demon, Shukaku, is sealed inside you! And I know how you're hated and feared, and how people cause you pain!" Gaara started to make the sand tighter and tears welled up in my eyes. "But I'm not one of thought people who wish to cause you pain! I'm probably the only one who even likes you! You've never known love, and I might be the only one who can show it to you! And by destroying me, you may never know what love is! But if that's what you want, go ahead and kill me! My whole life is a wreck any way! So maybe both of us will never know love! But if you let me go we could both be loved in this horrible world we call our lives!" I suddenly felt the sand around me disappear and I was back on the ground. I looked at Gaara who was on his knees gripping his head and heart in pain. It hurt me enough when I saw him like that on the T.V. but in real life it was too much for me to handle. I walked over to him trying not to cry at the sight of him remembering some thing painful from his past. I sat my self down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "G-Gaara?" I said trying not to sound like I was sad. "I'm sorry for making you remember those horrible thing that happened in your past..." I put my hand on top of his hand which was on his heart. He stopped and looked at my hand. " It's just that I'm probably the only one who can help you, and-" he cut me of by looking straight in to my eyes, as if he didn't know what I was doing, and for a second I could see the anger in his eyes turn to sadness. "You're eyes..." He said, looking deep in to my eyes. "They're the same as mine. How is this possible?" I could feel my self blushing when he said that. "It's because we both lost some one...some one close to us, and we're both hated, lonely and sad..." I said. "But how did you know my name and know about my past?" He asked still staring in to my eyes. "Come on..." I said getting up and walking towards my door. "I'll show you..."

We were walking down my stairs. I walk a few feet ahead of Gaara, just incase my mom, dad, or little sister, Jana, were sleeping on the couch, awake watching T.V. or some thing like that. I looked into the dark kitchen. No one was getting any thing out of the fridge. Then I looked into the living room. The T.V. wasn't on nor was the lights, and I didn't see any one on the couch. So I signaled to Gaara to come in. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I picked up the remote, turned on the T.V., pressed the My DVR (where I record my Naruto episodes) button, and went to the Naruto episode with Gaara's past in it. The whole time that we were watching Gaara look really sad and constantly looked away from the screen. I wanted to just lean over and hug him, but I knew he would probably kill me. After all, he didn't like me the way I liked him, I wasn't even sure if he liked me at all. So I just moved closer to him.

Once the episode was over Gaara looked over at me with sort of a half glare. I got off the couch. "Well I'm going to bed..." I said, and then turned to face Gaara. "Are you coming?" "I don't sleep..." He replied coldly. "I know." I said. "I just thought that maybe if you stayed in my room for the night, you might have a better chance of not being noticed by any one..." That must have convinced him, because he got of the couch and fallowed me upstairs and into my room. Once we were in my room he sat down on my chair in front of my computer, and I got under the covers of my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think I've Gone Crazy… (2: Rude Awakening, Alone With Gaara!)**

"WAKE UP, JULIE!" I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling at me for the 5th time this morning. "Five more minutes..." I mumbled. Then something pushed me of by bed, and I fell to the ground. "Ow! I'm awake now!" "You better be..." I looked up to see Gaara glaring down at me. "You mother is giving me a head ache..." "Well, prepare to get more of a head ache because you're going to be introduced to her." I said with a smile. Gaara glared at me.

When me and Gaara got down stairs I walked up to my mom. "Mommy?" I asked. "Yes?" My mom answered. "You know Gaara from Naruto? Well, this is him..." I pointed to Gaara as he walked into the room. My mom was quiet for a moment. "It's nice to meet you, Gaara." My mom said. "Would you like something to eat?" "No..." Gaara replied. "I'm not hungry..." I looked at Gaara. He looked confused. "Julie, are you going to come with me and Jana to the Elimentery School to laminate some hall passes?" My mom asked me. "No..." I replied "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes..." I said. Just then Jana came down stairs and noticed Gaara. "Oh, hey Jana." I said. "I'd like you to meet Gaara." Gaara turned around and glared at my little sister. "AWESOME!" Jana shouted. "What the heck?" I said freaked out. Gaara looked at Jana confused. "Well, we're leaving." My mom said. "We'll be back soon." "Okay." I said back as my mom and little sister walked out to the car.

Me and Gaara sat on the couch watching Emergency Vet on Animal Planet. Gaara seemed a little unstable either because of how nice my mom and sister acted toward him or because all of the blood and surgery that was shown on Emergency Vet. I was guessing that the blood is what was making him like this, so I picked up my Nintendo DS and started playing Harvest Moon. Gaara looked over my shoulder constantly and once he saw his name on the screen he got a little closer to me. "Did that thing just show my name on the screen?" He asked me, getting closer to me so that he could see the screen more clearly. Him being so close to me made me blush. "Yes it did." I answered. "I named the character after you." I blushed a little more. "You named it after me?" He asked. I nodded. "Why do something like that?" He asked again. "Because I like your name." I said smiling. 'If he knew the real reason I named the character that then I would probably be in big trouble.' I thought. Gaara just looked into my eyes then looked at the T.V.

Half an hour later I jump off the couch cheering. "Yes! I finally figured it out!" I shouted. "I figured out how to open the first mine! Yeah!" Gaara glared at me. "Heh heh...sorry...I was a little excited..." I said blushing then sat back down. Then I heard scratching at the back door and realized that my dog wanted in. So I got off the couch opened the door then sat back down. "Leo! Come!" I called to my dog. He came running toward me and sat down next to me. I patted his head and he licked my hand. Gaara glanced over at Leo and then looked back at the T.V. glaring. Leo sat down next to Gaara's feet a licked his hand, wanting to be petted. "Go ahead...pet him..." I said to Gaara. He just glared at me. I sighed and looked away. "So...do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked and looked over at Gaara. "No..." He said coldly. "O-oh...okay..." I sighed. It was silent for a minute or two. "So...uh...do you wanna watch something else?" I asked Gaara. "Whatever..." Gaara said. "Anything's better then watching something about a whale..." I flipped through the channels and nothing good was on so I just turned off the T.V. and stared at the blank screen boredly. Just then my mom and little sister came walking through the door, and my dad walked in too. 'He must have gotten home at the same time my mom and Jana did...' I thought. "Um...Daddy...this is Gaara..." I said nervously. My dad doesn't like Gaara at all, and I think he knows that I have...well...a crush on Gaara, so I'm afraid of how he'll act towards him. "Hey Gaara. How's the chakra?" My dad said. I started laughing hysterically. Gaara looked at my dad as if he were a crazy person.

An hour later I realized that tomorrow is the first day of school, so I decided to go take a shower so that I might have a better reputation at Middle School then I did in Elementary School. When I got out of the shower it was 6:39 PM. I walked to my room and opened the door, only to see that Gaara was sitting on my bed reading one of my Naruto mangas. He looked up at me. I blushed because I was only wearing a towel around me because I couldn't find my bath robe. "U-um...Gaara...c-could leave my room for a second so I can get dressed?" I asked. Gaara didn't say anything, but he put down the manga and walked out of my room. I quickly closed the door and got dressed. "You can come in now!" I yelled to Gaara. He walked in. Just then the phone rang and I answered it. "Hello." I said. "Hey." Said my friend Angel. "You ready for school tomorrow?" "No...I'm really scared..." I said. "You'll never believe this but Gaara appeared in my room last night!" "You're crazy..." Angel said. "No really! Listen!" I held the phone up to Gaara. "Uh...hi..." He said. "Hi." Angel said. "See!" I said. "I told you he was real!" Me and Angel talked till 9:09. Then my mom told me to get off the phone and go to bed. "My mom told me to get off the phone..." I said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." "Bye." Angel said. Then we hung up and I crawled into my bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Think I've Gone Crazy... (3: September, A New School!)**

"Julie! Get up!" My mom yelled. "Okay!" I yelled back getting out of bed. "I don't even wanna go to flipping school..." "Why is that?" Gaara asked coldly. "Well if it's anything like last year, I'm going to kill my self! TT_TT" I answered sadly while getting a black sweater and black jeans to wear for school. "I'm probably gonna be picked on a yelled at...just like last year...but hopefully if I wear these clothes and not talk to any one, I'll be fine!^^" I went into the bathroom to change my clothes because I never felt comfortable changing in my room because there's no lock on my door. I went down stairs and I barely ate any breakfast because I woke up in the middle of the night to eat some thing.*ding dong*The door bell rang. My mom answered it and my neighbor Sam, who's an 8th grader walked in. My best friend Samantha's mom was supposed to drive Samantha, Sam, Angel, and me to school every day. Then my mom would drive us back. Sam sat down on a chair and I turned on Naruto. Sam seemed to like the show too so we had a talk about it.*ding dong*The doorbell rang again. Me and Sam grabbed our stuff, I quickly ran upstairs. "Don't kill any one while I'm gone okay?" I said to Gaara. Gaara just glared back and I went down stairs and got into the car to go to school.

At school I was really nervous. I never talked to any one and stuck really close to my friends. Then when we had to separate I was so scared, but I got used to it. But I saw my friend Amber in science class, and I saw Angel in class and in the hall. I only saw Samantha in the hall though, and every time I saw her she was lost and was fallowing a teacher to her class. But I hadn't got lost because I brought a map of the school with me that my mom marked my first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth period classes on.^^ But all through school I couldn't help but think about how Gaara's doing at home. 'I wonder what he's doing...' I thought.

Gaara's POV:

I was playing a random game called, Petz 5 on Julie's computer. A found this arrow head in one of the play scenes and I tried to kill a dog with it. The dog just caught it in it's mouth and started chewing on it. 'Great...' I thought. 'You can't kill things in this game either...'

My POV:

I walked into my room. "Hey, Gaara! You'll never believe this!" I said. "I actually had a good time at school! And it was only my first day! ^^" Gaara glared at me. "Sorry...^^' I was just a little exited..." I said. "Hopefully I'm not gonna die tomorrow though..." "If you don't die...I'll kill you myself..." Gaara said. "Uh...you're joking, right? O_O" I asked. Gaara gave me the look that said 'Do you think I'm joking.' "You better not!" I said. "We made a deal!" "Who said I ever agreed..." Gaara said coldly. "Dang you...-_-" I said and threw a stuffed animal at him, but his sand blocked it. "Aw crud...I forgot about the sand...-_-" 'Stupid me...' I thought. 'He better not kill me before Christmas...did I leave my highlighter at school?'


	4. Chapter 4

**I Think I've Gone Crazy...(4: The Middle School Joke, Dello!)**

I woke up pretty early. I yawn and rolled onto my side to see Gaara glaring at me. "You talk in your sleep...do you know that?" He said. "Yeah...my parents told me..." I said sitting up and blushing. "What did I say?" "You said my name..." Gaara replied. "O-oh...uh...s-sorry about that...it's just that I usually have dreams about you..." I could feel myself blushing as I said that. "What kind of dreams?" Gaara asked. "Uh...normal average everyday dreams that invole my elementary school play ground that's all..." I lied. 'I can't tell him what kind of dreams...he might not want to be around me if I did!" I thought. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

Gaara's POV:

Julie just walked out of the room. 'She's lying...' I thought. 'I could hear it in her voice...'

My POV:

Later at school...

I was sitting in second period class and some other people were playing around with the smart board, writing 'Hello' and 'Hi'. "What does that word say?" Jasmine, who I've known since 6th grade, asked me, pointing to a scribbled out word. "I think it used to say 'Hello'." I said. "It looks like it says Dello!" Jasmine said. I burst out laughing. "Dello sounds like kind of lunch meat!" I said. "Hello, welcome to Dello!" Jasmine said laughing. "How would you like your Dello today?" "I would like my Dello with extra blood please!" I said laughing. "Would you like fries with your Dello?" Jasmine asked. "Yes please!" I said still laughing. "Okay! That will be five ninety nine at the next window! Enjoy your Dello!" She said.

After school I was still laughing. "What's your problem?" Gaara asked. "Dello!" I said laughing. Gaara looked at me as if I was on drugs. "Okay I'll stop..." I said. "So...what did you do today?" "Nothing..." Gaara said. "Oh...Okay..." I said. It was silent for a while. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make a conversation with Gaara. "Bored now…" I said and sat down on my bed. "Julie!" My mom shouted. "Go get your sister!" "Okay!" I shouted happily. "What are you so happy about?" Gaara asked me. "I've never been able to walk somewhere by my self before!" I said. "I'm finally trusted!" Gaara rolled his eyes as I ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Think I've Gone Crazy...(5: 1...2...Skip A Few! Let's Just Skip a Month...)**

Well...a month passed. Gaara and I were still as anti-social towards each other. We haven't even become friends, but that's mostly because I get a little nervous around him and can't hold a conversation for long. I was upset because my account had gotten deleted for some reason that I don't know, and as time passed from trying to get a new account and sulking over not knowing how, it soon was November 3rd.

I sat in the office/guest room and watched as my dad tried to figure out why I couldn't get a new account. "I was able to make an account." My dad said. "I wonder why it won't let you." "Because it's a BUTT-HEAD!" I yelled. "Well, try it out again..." My dad left the room leaving me to try one more time.

I got onto the office computer and tried it again. "Maybe if you fake your age..." Jana suggested. "Whatever..." I grumbled as my little sister left the room, but as soon as she left I tried it out, and...IT WORKED! "I-it worked..." A smile spread across my face. "IT WORKED!" I felt so...happy! I ran downstairs. "I LOVE YOU!" I shouted as I hugged my little sister. (Something I haven't done since she was two.) By the look on Jana's face, she thought I was possessed.

I ran upstairs and into my room to find Gaara, playing my Hamsterz Life game. "Little hamster...I will kill you!" He said frustrated. Then he noticed me standing in the doorway with a big, creepy, smile on my face. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. I just ran towards Gaara and hugged him. "I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. "Um?" Gaara asked confused. "Sorry..." I said as I let go of him and started blushing. "I'm just happy because I made a new account, and...I REALLY shouldn't ever be this happy..." 'I really shouldn't have done that!' I yelled at myself mentally. Gaara just looked at me strangely.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Think I've Gone Crazy...(6:No! I Can't Love Anyone Else!)**

November 6th

After my 1st period gym class...

I walked to second period, seeing several people hugging. I sighed, knowing that Gaara could never like me. I had so many flaws, while he was just so perfect. Well, to me anyways. 'Don't be stupid...' I thought. 'Someday you'll find someone like you...' I walked thru the doors to the hallway and I saw a boy with black hair, wearing a black sweater with what I thought was a bone on the collar. 'No. No don't be stupid...' I thought. 'You don't need love! I'm just being dumb! Gaara's the only one I could ever like...right?'

When I got to second period I told Angel about it. Then during the pledge of allegiance, I stopped right in the middle of saying it because I felt how fast my heart was beating. I freaked out all through class! "Don't freak out." Angel said. "It's not the end of the world." "Says the girl who thinks it's the end of the world just because she gets grounded..." I snapped back.

At the end of 5th period I saw 'him' waiting in front of the class room near my science class(A.K.A 5th period) And so as I waited outside of my 6th period class I could feel my self start to blush again.

After 6th period he was walking right past me so I stopped. "Um...exuse me..." I said. "What's your name?" "Cameron" He said and walked away.

At home...

I walked into my room and fell face first onto my pillow. "CRUD! DANG IT! GOSH! WHY! THIS IS RETARDED! GOSH DANG IT!" I yelled. I promised myself that I would never say 'bad words' so I shouted out the closest things. I got up and noticed that Gaara had been glaring at me for being so loud. "I'm okay now..." I said blushing in embarrassment. Gaara rolled his eyes at me.

"Gaara..." I said. "We're friends right?" Gaara didn't respond. "What I'm saying is...well, we live in the same house and my family and friends know you, so it would be weird if we didn't like each other, right?" I asked. "Whatever..." He replided. "O-okay then…" I said and blshed a deeper red.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Think I've Gone Crazy...(7: Cry me a river...)**

November 13th

2nd period language arts...

I was sitting with Angel working quietly. When Angel turns to me and, in a whispering voice, asks me what to do next, and so I told her. "Julie! Angel! Get a prossesing form!" She says.

'P-processed...b-but I didn't do any thing..." I thought. Angel, of course, got up grumbling. But my eyes grew wide and my voice turned small and quiet. I saw that everyone's eyes were set on me.

"Julie. Come out into the hallway." The teacher told me. I fallowed her into the hallway and she handed me the form. "I'm not going to tell her parents. Go across the hallway." She said. Then she went back into the classroom. Once I was sure she was gone I burst out crying right there in the hallway, mostly because my math teacher's room was where I had to go, and so I thought that if I went in there he would think I'm one of those bad trouble-making kids.

As I cried the security guard walked by so I wiped my tears away and started walking toward my math teacher's class. Once the security guard walked away I burst out in tears again.

Once I calmed down a little I walked into my math teacher's class. "Julie? You got prossesed?" He asked in astonishment, once he saw me. My response was to burst out in tears again. But I managed to sit down and fill out the form.

After I was done filling out the form. It was already the end of 2nd period. So I gave the form back to my 2nd period teacher, got my stuff, and then went to math class. "Why are you crying?" On girl asked. "You got processed?" Another girl asked. "What happend?" One of the boys asked. They all stared at me. "Say anything and you die..." I mumbled under my breath. But they couldn't hear what I said. And I cried for the whole 3rd period.

At home...

I barged into my room totally ignoring Gaara's existence. I slammed my books down on the floor, I walked over to my bed, and just laid down on my stomach and started crying again. 'Now people would think that I'm some sort of bad trouble-making kid!' I screamed in my head.

Gaara's P.O.V.

Julie was crying her eyes out. I wasn't sure what to do. "Oh cry me a river..." I mumbled. "Suck it up!"

Julie's P.O.V.

I sat up and looked at Gaara. What he had said to me had shocked me. But if that's what he wanted me to do then I will try. "You're right..." I said and dried my tears. "I'm sorry...I'm just a little emotional is all...I'll stop..."

I sat there looking at the ground. I sighed every once and a while, always on the verge of crying again. But I held it in. That's never a good thing for me to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Think I've Gone Crazy...(8: Compliments feel good!^^)**

November 14th

Lunch time...

Me and my friend, Alana, were sitting at a lunch table near the front of the room. Our usual spot had been taken because the rest of our little group wasn't here today. We were just minding our own business, eating our lunch, maybe once in a while saying something. I had pretty much gotten over was happened yesterday, mostly because Gaara told me to 'suck it up'. Any other time I would wander around school in a bit of a depressed haze for a few days.

Suddenly, my second period teacher came up to me and Alana and sat down at our table. "Listen Julie, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." She said. "You're a good kid. It's just that you need to focus more in class." I just nodded in response. She suddenly turned to Alana (who only knew the teacher as the one that supervised Anime Club). "She's one of my best students you know." She said to Alana. I didn't hear the rest of what they said because my teacher words still echoed in my head. 'One of the best students! Wow! That's almost the best!' I thought with a big smile on my face. 'I've never had a teacher say that about me before!'

At home...

"Hey Gaara!" I said as I ran into my room. "What?" He asked in his usual cold voice. "You're awesomest person I know." I said with a big smile.

Gaara's P.O.V.

'Awesome...' I thought feeling a bit strange.

Julie's P.O.V.

"W-what?" Gaara asked with an odd look on his face. "What makes you say that?" "Compliments feel good!" I said simply and started working on my homework.


End file.
